The Life of Glass Hearts
by nadine1231966
Summary: LISTEN THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! It is a book that i am writing on my own and I need you guys to see if i should continue or not It has "SCENES not for little children"
1. One Vampire and A Half Witch

Bump! My head hit the book I was reading I looked up through blurry eyes and realized that i was in my sisters bed. I looked out the window and saw that it was drizzling outside. It looked like a thin curtain just waiting to be pulled back. Just then my sisters alarm clock went off. It was 5:00 AM.

"why does she have it set this early?" i wondered aloud. I was going to find to even if she blew my head off. I got to the end of the hall where my room was. I opened the door as far as it would let me without it squealing like a pig stuck in barb wire. I pulled off the covers with blinding speed. The movement and agility I had was to fast to be compared to a humans. I shook her gently.

"Kristen, wake your darn butt up!" I whispered a little louder than I wanted to. Her hand shot up and grabbed my hand. She twisted it to the side and behind my back too quickly for me to react in time. "Ow, let go, its me you dummy." I spit through clenched teeth.

"Did you have to do that Rachelle? You know I don't like that and got what you deserved if you ask me. Oh and don't ever call me dummy got that." she exclaimed with a threatening voice.

"I hope you know it is now 5:30 AM. And your dumb alarm clock woke me up!"

"Aww boohoo go cry about it somewhere else" When she said that I could fell my anger rising.

After a period of silence I finally asked her, "Why in the world is your alarm clock set this early"

"I'm doing something for mom and dad's wedding anniversary." She reluctantly told me.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked her.

"If you must know Rachelle, I"m going to make them breakfast." She finally told me. "why would you like to help me?"

Yeah I would... thanks for asking."I said as sweetly as humanly possible, "Let me go and brush my hair and all that"

"OK." she replied back.

I looked in the mirror and so many childhood memories came rushing at me like a freight train. Kristen and I looked nothing alike but we were twins. People mixed us up all the time. I would laugh when they did. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Kristen has light brown hair and dark green eyes. I have long nails while she has short nails. I have short hairs and she has long hair that goes past her waist. I braided small sections of my hair and she almost always kept hers in a long french braid.

Next door there was two twin boys. Braydon was a full vampire. Brendon was part werewolf and part witch. They looked exactly alike. They had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. When ever we're bored we love to prank one another. By the way I'm talking about them your probably wondering why I'm not already dating one of then right? Well it's because they already dating these girls from the cheerleading squad. Braydon's dating Amanda who is the captain of the squad. and Brendon's dating Vanessa the co-captain.

Lets just say enemies is an understatement. I used to be on the cheer squad until I got kicked off by Amanda. She gave me something to drink with something in it that turned me absolutely hideous for 2 days straight. I knew she must've did it on purpose. Needless to say I got back at her. I put something in her food. It made her look old for a week. Ever since then it's continued. But one day she went too far. She started spreading rumors about me. I held my head up high. After days of being continuously ridiculed, I walked up to Amanda with confidence. I still remember exactly what went down and how. Here's what I said, "Look Amanda, I don't want any trouble, but thats exactly what your gonna get if you don't don't stop spreading your lies . . .

**FIND out what happens next **


	2. Poison Through The Heart

Lets just say enemies is an understatement. I used to be on the cheer squad until I got kicked off by Amanda. She gave me something to drink with something in it that turned me absolutely hideous for 2 days straight. I knew she must've did it on purpose. Needless to say I got back at her. I put something in her food. It made her look old for a week. Ever since then it's continued. But one day she went too far. She started spreading rumors about me. I held my head up high. After days of being continuously ridiculed, I walked up to Amanda with confidence. I still remember exactly what went down and how. Here's what I said, "Look Amanda, I don't want any trouble, but thats exactly what your gonna get if you don't don't stop spreading your lies

I know you don't like me but keep everyone else out of our dispute. That way we can just keep it to ourselves"

I waited for her to answer. Finally she did. She laughed, "Trouble! Oh fine, but it will continue." With that she left with a _swoosh_ of her hair.

That was in third grade. We're now in tenth grade and we still continue. Sometimes we put our very reputations on the line just to get back at the other. Memory is a major plus to being a vampire. I brushed my teeth and went off to find Kristen.

I found her in the kitchen making toast. "Hey" I said loudly. She whirled around startled. I started laughing my head off.

"Rachelle, you idiot! I told you never to do that to me." She fumed. she sighed I knew she couldn't stay angry at me for long. "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot. Just don't ever do that to me again."

I laughed, "I'm sorry Kristen, It's just that sometimes I just can't help myself."

She began to laugh as well. "That's okay"

"Can I make some waffles" I asked her.

She thought for a moment and then agreed to it. "hey Rachelle don't make to much. We're going hunting afterwards. Hey can you cut up some strawberries please?"

"Yeah sure Kristen." When we were finished it was 6:00 am. Our parents would be getting up soon. So we set the table laid out the food and went to bed.

Chapter 2

Poison Through The Heart

_"Your Life is Like a glass heart to me. . ." _As soon as I heard that I woke up. I made a small bubble that you can use to send a message to someone else. Once it reaches that person it will wait and sound a little alarm and then the person will pop it. When popped it will tell the person the message. I told my sister to wake up. She sent one back saying, "_You little brat thanks so much for being lazy and not coming to wake me up. Brat!" _I just shook my head and got up and out of bed to see if she did get up. She was asleep. So pulled of the covers faster than i normally would and shook her super fast. Finally she got up and we went to get our parents up.

We ate breakfast and then got our hunting clothes on. I was able to catch a Grizzly bear but it didn't want to give up. I found the throat and bit it feeling the hot salty blood rush down my throat. When I was done I got up but then I stopped. Something hit me in the stomach. I looked down with wide eyes and saw an arrow in my stomach. I yanked it out. It didn't hurt, it just caught me by surprise. Iran at top speed in the direction it came from I stopped behind a giant oak tree. I saw Amanda just a few feet ahead and Braydon talking to her. Actually more like yelling at each other.

"Look Amanda that wasn't nessarcary. You went to far this time." I think he knew what happened and was trying to defend me.

Oh come on she is obviously fine. In order to kill her she I would've had to aim for the heart, and you know that wouldn't have killed her." SHe retorted back at him.

"What ever Amanda. But listen to me and listen to me good. We are through!" He yelled out. What, but we have been together for like ever. You can't do this to me. She sobbed. "It's not fair. It's. . ."

She stopped mid sentence because I just threw the arrow back at her and ironically it hit her in the same place it hit me. I stepped out from behind the tree. She slowly looked up at me. "Hey Amanda how does it feel to be hit by an arrow? It don't feel to good, does it?" I wanted to rub it in but I stopped myself knowing she would only take things further if I provoked her. She burst into flames but I knew that she didn't die. She only transported herself somewhere else.

Braydon came up to me. "Are you okay?" He had a concerned look on his face.

* * *

Yeah I'm fine Braydon. Thanks for asking." The truth was that i was in pain. I didn't know it was the arr"Hey momma do you know where Rachelle is? I'm worried about her. ]" My voice was filled with concern.

"Honey I'm sure she's fine. Besides she can take care of herself." Momma was to confident that nothing was gonna happen to her little angels.

"But I. . . I don't know. You know what goes on with Amanda and Rachelle. For all we know Amanda could be out there trying to hurt my sister. Momma please let me go and find her." I pleaded with momma. She of all people knew what Amanda has done. Amanda was a witch but only half the other half was vampire. She was dangerous and someone you just don't mess with. If you were a vampire or witch or werewolf or any of them combined you had a chance against her. "Please momma." I couldn't stand not knowing if my sister was in trouble.

"Fine But be careful. If there's trouble or if anything goes wrong do a birdcall." She always wanted me to be careful.

"I will, I promise." She knew that I was always careful.

I ran at top speed trying not to let my imagination run wild. Suddenly I heard something. Causing me to ran faster. Then I stopped startled by what I saw. Braydon was giving Rachelle a small kiss in the cheek. Then Rachelle fainted. I didn't know from what but it worried me. Could Amanda have something to do with it?

* * *

Braydon walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Suddenly a wave of searing pain swept through me. I fainted from the all of the pressure.

* * *

I rushed over to Rachelle before she could fall onto the ground. I think I startled Braydon but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was more worried about my sister. I asked Braydon what happened to her and he explained as best as he could.

"Amanda shot Rachelle with an arrow and I found Amanda just when she shot the arrow." He sounded as if it was his fault. "I'm sorry, I was a little to late. I just feel like it was my fault. If I would've found Amanda a little earlier I could've stopped her. It's my fault I'm sorry." I didn't like the fact that he blamed himself for what Amanda did.

"Braydon don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault that Amanda did that. It's not right and you know that Rachelle would never blame you she'd just be mad that your blaming yourself. Don't beat yourself up, OK?"

He still sounded sad when he replied, "Okay I won't. I promise, I won't."

He still didn't convince me but i let it go. "Do you know why Amanda would go this far?


End file.
